dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Quests are one of the main mechanisms of the game, they serve as the primary source of Experience Points and Coins though they can also unlock Locations and the reward can go from pieces of exclusive clothing to Dragon Eggs, they also the method the game uses to tell its story and the Expansion Packs' story. They've been in the game since the beginning and as the game updated, more quests would be added, all witrh a variety of tasks ranging from collecting items to playing a Minigame. How do Quests Work In order to gain a quest, the player needs to head to an NPC that contains a big, orange "!" on the top of their head (or just the exclamation mark in case of A Dragon Mystery), when accepting the quest, the player will see a pop up: *'Title:' The Quest's Title; *'Next Step:' The step that will follow upon acception of the Quest; **'Expansion Icon:' If a Quest belongs to an Expansion, the quest will have a little icon by the step for example, Icestorm Island quests have a little ice cube ( ) as the symbolic icon; *'Quest's Reward:' The reward that will be given upon completion of the Quest; *'Quest Dialogue:' Where the Quest's/Expansion's story will be told under character dialogue, sometimes the characters will specify where the Avatar needs to be which can potentially help the Avatar know where to do; During a quest, an arrow will point the player to the respective destination, if the destination is to talk with another character, the character will have a big, orange "?". It should be noted that the arrow can sometimes be a bit glitched, for example, pointing at the wrong place in spite of the player heading the right way, or will point at one specific collectable in spite of being more collectibles closer by the Player. The steps vary from collecting specific items to playing other Minigames, some quests are divided in 3 sub-type of Quests: *'Fishing Quests:' Quests that require you to fish for specific species of fish; *'Farming Quests:' Quests that require you to either plant some crops or harvest animal products; *'Lab Quests:' Quests that will use the Scientific Method and eventually requiring the player to complete Science Experiments; After completion, the player will receive the reward and in case of the Main Quests, more will unlock from in. While the reward's quality varies in amount, the reward will always include: *Dragon Bonding XP ; *Adventurer XP ; *UDT Points *Coins Some quests will reward more than the Experience Points and Coins, these include Dragons, Clothing, Animals, Farm Decoration and Hideout Decoration. Types of Quests Quests/Main_Quests|Main Quests Quests/Daily_Quests|Daily Quests History *With Update 2.0, and the substitution of Stoick with Valka in the game, the quests that previously were given by Stoick have been redistributed among other NPCs; *In v2.3.0, some quests that were unlocked by having your dragon at 10+ are now unlocked after completing The New Student; *In 2.7.0, Dragon Transformation and A Mature Dragon will only appear once, now, if you want to grow your dragon, you just need to go to the Hatchery without the use of Hiccup; *In v3.0.0, in spite of New Berk becoming exactly what it's called, Quests still use the Old Berk. You will still have to accept quests from New Berk as NPCs don't spawn in unless they're in quests involving Berk; *In October 10th, 2019, 15 Dreadfall Event-related Daily Quests were added. Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Category:Minigames